1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for providing generic messages, and more specifically for providing a database of generic messages for application developers of diverse applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software developers who need to create or provide feedback informative messages for a global user base must have them translated. The cost of complete translation to all languages is prohibitive. Invariably, only a small subset of languages is translated. Making application messages intelligible to a new-language user base requires additional cost and effort.
For example, a significant percentage of programming applications likely need to say something similar to “The value (VALUE) specified for ‘FIELD’ is incorrect.”
However, each developer has to translate this message for each program.